


Complicated Past

by Otrera



Series: Otrera's Royalty Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Dean meets Cas' twin.





	Complicated Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo. Square Filled: Castiel Dean Jimmy.
> 
> Set in the same verse as "I Will Make A Law." You don't have to read that one first to understand this one.

Usually, when Dean greeted his husband, Cas didn’t answer, “You know Castiel?”

Dean stared at him for a good few seconds. “You _are_ Castiel.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “I’m Castiel’s twin, Jimmy.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Cas’s never mentioned a brother.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Cas doesn’t open up to many people. There’s probably a lot about him that you don’t know.”

Dean crossed his arms, unimpressed by Jimmy’s excuse. “He tells me more than you’d think.”

Jimmy nodded with a small smile on his face, like he was just agreeing with Dean to placate him. Nothing incensed Dean more than people being condescending towards him.

“I’m his husband.”

Jimmy teetered backwards on his heels like the shock of that statement was a physical blow. It made Dean irrationally pleased.

“Oh. I wasn’t… I didn’t know that was legal in Lebanon.” He cleared his throat. “I mean no offense by my shock.”

“None taken.” Dean regarded him carefully. “Are you not native to our country?”

“I recently left Heaven in favour of a new beginning. I was growing quite bored of my old life.”

“I see. Why is it that Castiel has never spoken of you?”

Jimmy shuffled his feet absentmindedly. “I don’t know. Cas is a strange fellow. I assume you know where to find him?”

“I do, yes.”

“Can you take me to him?”

“No.” When Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, Dean held up one hand in a _stop_ gesture. “Not until I’ve spoken to him about it. I don’t know why he’s avoided you for so long, but it seems likely that it is not for a pleasant reason. I must ask you not to contact us until Castiel says otherwise.”

* * *

 

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked Castiel late that night, when they were curled up around each other in bed. “Enough to tell me anything?”

Cas ran his fingers up and down Dean’s arm idly and said, “Most things.”

Dean stared at the ceiling. “Why not everything?”

“Some things aren’t mine to tell.”

“Like Jimmy?”

Cas went stiller than a statue, his fingers coming to an abrupt halt and squeezing Dean’s bicep. “What did you say?”

“Jimmy, your brother. Your _twin_. I met him in the market today and thought he was you.”

“What did he tell you?”

“That he’s your brother. He wants to see you.”

Cas groaned and buried his face in Dean’s chest.

“Cas, why can't you just explain why you've never told me about him? I'm your husband. We're supposed to trust each other.”

“It's not that simple,” Cas snapped. “Jimmy and I… we have a very complicated past.” He rolled onto his back and rested his hands on his stomach. “I was not born in Lebanon. My birthplace is Heaven.”

“Why did you leave?”

“We were exiled.”

“ _Exiled_? What did you _do_ , Cas?”

Cas covered his face with a pillow.

“Promise me you will not think any less of me.”

“Nothing could ever make me think less of you.”  
  
“Swear it.”

“I swear it on my life.”

Castiel pressed the pillow even harder against his face and mumbled something.

“What?”

He threw the pillow aside. “We committed lewd acts.”

Dean couldn’t help it; he laughed. “ _That’s_ your big secret?”

Cast glared at him. “ _With each other_.”

“Oh.” Then it sank in. “ _Oh._ ”

“Do you understand now?”

Incredulously, Dean asked, “You fucked your brother?”

Cas’ cheeks flushed a deep red colour. “You don’t have to be so crude.”

“But that’s what you did.”

Cas hid his face again.

Dean propped himself up on one arm. “Cas, hey, I’m not mad.”

“You don’t understand! He’s the reason we aren’t married!”

Dean’s face fell. “What?”

Cas let out a sob. “I still love him. I love you both so, so much, I can’t choose. I don’t want to. I want you both.”

“You love him?”

Cas rolled out of their bed pulling the sheet around his waist. “I’m so sorry, Dean, I’ll leave-”

“No!” Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas by the shoulders. “No, Cas, please don’t leave. I’m not mad.” The lie tasted like ashes as it rolled off his tongue. “We can talk to Jimmy. I’m… we’re grown men. We can learn to share. Just please don’t leave.”

Cas covered Dean’s hands with his own, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little. “Are you being serious?”

“Castiel. You are my whole world. I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Cas dropped the sheet completely and threw his arms around Dean in a hug. “Thank you, oh, Dean, thank you!”

* * *

 

Jimmy moved into their house. They told everyone that he was staying there to get back on his feet after escaping debt.

He slept in the guest room. Cas always went to bed with Dean, but Dean saw the way his eyes wistfully followed Jimmy into the guest room. Sometimes, Dean woke up early and found that the other half of the bed was empty and cold.

Dean hated Jimmy. He took up Cas’s time. He was loud. His jokes were terrible.

Well, okay, his jokes weren’t that bad. Sometimes it seemed like the whole world was a joke to Jimmy, and he only let certain people in on it. Usually, he only shared it with Cas, but every so often he smiled at Dean in a way that made him think he wanted Dean to share the joke too.

He wasn’t going to lie, Jimmy was hot. He was another Cas, how could he not be? But it wasn’t as if he would ever get to see him like that. Aside from the occasional, completely accidental voyeurism. He especially looked very hot while riding Cas’ cock. And the sounds he made…

But Dean thought he’d been pretty good about not letting Cas and Jimmy know he’d watched them, which was why he was surprised when Cas and Jimmy sat him down at their kitchen table and Jimmy said, “We know you have been watching us."

Dean flushed and rushed to explain, but Cas held up a hand to stop him. “Dean, it’s fine. We don’t mind.”

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” quipped Jimmy. “We want to know if you would be open to joining us.”

Dean didn’t think his face could turn any redder. “All three of us? Like, together?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Only if you are comfortable with it.”

“Holy shit, yes.”

They left the kitchen not long after their clothes left their bodies.

 _Yeah, okay,_ thought Dean as he sucked Jimmy’s cock, _maybe I don’t hate him. I don’t love him though. Absolutely not._


End file.
